The present invention is directed to couples, and more particularly to a couple for a rod retainer for connecting an actuating rod having a right angle end to an apertured lever which automatically insures a proper fitting.
Rod retainers for connecting actuating rods having right angle ends to apertured levers can be used in many different environments, such as the automobile industry. Primary examples in that industry are a door locking actuator or a carburetor linkage.
Such rod retainers are well known and have been secured to an apertured lever by a shouldered extension being inserted into the aperture of the lever which allows the lever to freely rotate with respect to the retainer. The shouldered extension also has a central aperture running throughout its length which receives the right angle end of the rod.
Prior retainers of this type were found to be undesirable since rod removal could occur with removal forces substantially equal to insertion forces. This condition was completely unacceptable since failures were probable and furthermore, since many of the retainers were located in inaccessible places, substantial disassembly was required to correct the problem. Additionally, many of these actuating rods were required to be a blind assembly to the levers on an assembly line and such prior art retainers were difficult to install in such a manner.
The first solution to this problem was disclosed and claimed in Lindsay, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,410 which was assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That retainer provided substantially easier blind assembly and improved rod retention.
The second solution to this problem was disclosed and claimed in Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,820 which was also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That retainer again provided easier blind assembly combined with an improved retaining means which automatically latched to a rod.
The present invention represents a further improvement over the retainers disclosed in the previous patents by not only providing improved retaining means, but by preventing a false locking situation and by providing a ready visual indication to an operator if the rod is not securely retained and locked within the retainer. It also improves insertion and holding of the right angle end of an actuating rod.